


Welcome to Hollywood

by Aperturex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperturex/pseuds/Aperturex
Summary: After a long hard mission in Hollywood, Jesse needs to calm down after HAL-Fred Glitchbot insults everything he holds dear. Luckily enough, he never has to be alone when Soldier: 76 is around.





	Welcome to Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I hear 'Jesse McCree? That's a terrible name for a cowboy!' on the Hollywood map I imagine Jesse whining to Jack about it and needing some comforting words. He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, but he has to put up with it since he's a famous director! Poor Jesse.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this at midnight, so forgive any inconsistencies or general badness in it.
> 
> And just gonna plug my Tumblr here since it's as good a place as any. Check out thesoldierandthegunslinger.tumblr.com for exclusive fics that I write for people, and you can even send me an ask for any fic ideas you want me to write!

It was Angela’s idea for the team to go to the cinema for a cooling off after delivering the notorious omnic director to his trailer. They were in Hollywood, might as well enjoy movies in the center of the American film industry. Jack suspected it was just a way for Angela to spend some time with Genji that wasn’t related to checking up on his mechanical body in a professional way.

Jesse huffed beside him when they entered the reception. He’d been the target of most of HAL-Fred Glitchbot’s comments, whether it be how cheap his ‘cowboy costume’ looked compared to his art department’s costume designs, or how lame his catchphrase is.

“My name is cool, ain’t it Jack? Fer a cowboy, I mean.” Jesse asked, glancing over to him for any hope. He was playing with the hem of his serape with his human hand. Maybe it would be cute if it wasn’t a grown man doing it.

Or maybe it was. Jack was glad that he had his visor on, so that his blush was hidden.

“It’s fine, Jesse. It’s very you.” He assured him calmly. The cowboy lightened up and padded over to where Angela had bought the popcorn, returning with some popcorn and a can of Diet Heal Up for the both of them. He supposed it was a thank you, getting the treats for them. Jesse leaned over and whispered to Jack. “Better leave the lovebirds alone,” he chuckled a bit, walking a respectable distance behind Angela and Genji so they could bond. “I betcha you’re a big fan of those old fashioned cowboy movies, aren’t ya?” Jesse asked, still smug from the compliment. His hand brushed Jack’s as they both reached to keep the door in front of them open to go though.

Jack blushed furiously, biting his lip. His body froze up, but Jesse was too busy finding their seats to notice. “I thought I was,” he paused, remembering the poster of the movie they were going to see. The hat, the serape wrapped around the cowboy’s shoulders, the slick gunplay… it all reminded him of the man he’d tried to forget for years. “Until I met you.”

Jesse’s face slackened a bit, as it often did around the other man. He didn’t humor the gunslinger, as others might. He’d also changed since the fall of Overwatch. It was hard to believe he was even there with Jesse.

“You mean, you can’t enjoy 'em 'cause the real deal is so much better?” Jesse attempted, pulling his wink and finger gun combo that melted Jack’s heart a little. Jesse never gave up, did he? Sometimes it seemed like a flaw, he never knew when to stop and accept sometimes things didn’t work out. Jack was too old, too hurt, to deserve him.

“Heh, we’ll see.” Jack gestured to the screen, the title 'The Six-Gun Killer’ appearing upon it. “I’m not sure if you can compete with the gunslinger that has six times your weaponry.”

“We’ll see.” Jesse whispered, instead admiring the way the colors danced on Jack’s face as the opening credits ran.

—

The movie was alright. It wasn’t terrible, but the actions scenes were dull (he was used to much more vibrant battles in his life) and the hero wasn’t interesting. What was worse was how much it resembled the man beside him. “Well, it’s high noon somewhere in the world.” The hero chuckled. He felt the hand beside him clench a little. Jack glanced over and instinctively touched it.

“He can’t just insult my sayin’s if he’s gonna steal 'em,” he growled. “That ungrateful swine, after everything I done for him!” Jack didn’t want to correct him by saying the movie was made before the mission that morning. Jesse seemed too upset.

“Want to leave?” Jack suggested instead. Neither of them were enjoying it, they might as well take off. Maybe they could find another way to relax.

Jesse paused for a moment. Jack’s hand was still covering his own.

“Alright.” He murmured.

He moved his hand so that their fingers were entwined, his hand shaking a little with nerves. Jack knew from seeing Jesse shoot that his hands never shook.

Jack maintained the hold and led the other man out.

“I don’t like the old fashioned cowboy movies because I’d rather be with the real one.”


End file.
